Resources
__TOC__ Introduction Resources play a major role in Battle Pirates, as they are used in nearly every aspect of gameplay. There are four main resources (Oil, Metal, Energy, and Zynthium) and one bonus resource (Gold). Other resources including Reputation Points and Medals. The amount of resources collected from salvage fleets, elite fleets, resources mines and resource buildings will depend on the level of the Super Mine or fleet. Sources of resources Resources can be gathered by attacking Draconian cargo fleets, super mines on the main map, collected from resource generators constructed within your base and taken from other players bases and fleets. Generators in Player Bases *Metal Foundry *Oil Rig *Wind Turbine *Zynthium Refinery Dranconian Cargo Fleets in Map Draconians mine resourses around the map and transport them to their world. Those cargo fleets are slow yet heavily guarded. There are 2 types of Draconian cargo fleets: *Elite cargo Fleet *Cargo fleets Cargo Fleet level and Stats This is a rough guide, the actual salvage fleet level is dependance on the level of bases surrounding a location. It seems that every base has 2 Cargo fleet every hour. Elite Cargo Fleet level and Stats Note : When breaking open a Cargo fleet, you will end up with: *22.7% Oil *23.8% Metal *25.2% Energy *28.3% Zynthium Player Bases While the amount of resources collected from players will depend on the amount of resources they have on their fleet or within their base and the buildings destroyed and your attacking fleet cargo capacity. *While attacking a base, your fleet can hold 500% of it's regular cargo capacity. *Destroying an opponents Outpost grants an immediate gain of 30% of the total resources a player has in their base. *For each Warehouse destroyed, 10% is the gain. *Therefore the maximum amount of resource gain in base attacks is 70% of total base resource (if outpost and warehouses all destroyed) OR 500% of attacker fleet total cargo limit. Mines As of the Nov. 1, 2013 update, New Super Mines have been introduced and it is a random mine with a draconian outpost and guards guarding it. It gives out a lot more of a kind of resources at high levels at a faster rate. "Draconian Mining Platforms Draconian Mining Platforms can be found near Draconian Bases. Low-level Platforms will be plentiful, high-level Platforms will be more rare. New Mining Platforms will display a counter that shows how long they will remain on the map. Destroying the Mining Platform will grant the player a bonus to all resources for the initial destruction. Once the Mining Platform is destroyed, a player can mine for the specific resource associated with the Platform up to 500% of their cargo capacity. Players can send a separate fleet to guard their mining fleet against enemies. If the player moves away from the Platform it will start to slowly lose the Resources inside it. When a Mining Platform is empty it will sink into the ocean." refer to https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/410326 The super mines now have a timer on it, once 30 minutes is up and no one attacks it, old mines will sink and new mines will randomly appear. Gold With Facebook credits dieing when the Company became a PLC, Kixeye introduced the Gold system. Similar to Facebook Credits, the gold was awarded directly through Kixeye and is now a compensation tool for errors caused to players which can be placed at Kixeyes blame. Not all players get gold and many submit large numbers of tickets and get no rewards at all. Other Resources Reputation Points Medals Category:resources Category:Basics